Retours au pays imaginaire
by WorldQueenIam
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 3 Peter Pan a été tué par Rumplestiltskin. Emma est saine et sauve avec son fils et tous nos héros sont de retours dans la forêt enchantée. Mais ce que tout le monde semble avoir oublié, c'est que Peter Pan n'échoue jamais, et il trouvera toujours un moyen de revenir, même si cela signifie se servir d'une adolescente sans défense. Rating M pour non-con.
1. J'ai besoin de ta magie

**Hello ! **

**Alors voilà, j'ai récemment constaté que sur ce site, il n'y avait presque pas d'histoire en français sur Peter Pan de once upon a time, et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment dommage. Alors, après avoir lu quelques fanfictions géniales en anglais, je me suis dit que ça ferait peut-être une bonne idée que j'en écrive une en français du même style.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède malheureusement pas l'univers de once upon a time, ni les personnages sauf Elizabeth qui sort tout droit de ma petite tête **

* * *

Il faisait froid, le jour ou tout a commencé. La neige tombait du ciel comme le sable s'écoule d'un sablier retourné et le vent fouettait les vives branches des arbres, en cette saison toutes dénudées de feuilles.

Ce jour là, la jeune Elizabeth Grace avait refusé de prendre le bus, chaud et confortable, avec ses amis pour s'adonner à une lente et fatigante marche. Stupide, diriez-vous ? Loin de là, à vrai dire.

Malgré la brise glacée qui martelait le visage de la tendre enfant se pressant sur le sentier enneigé, celle-ci ne détourna pas à un seul instant le regard du paysage de rêves qui s'offrait à elle : un paysage doux, beau, artistique, comme s'il avait été pensé et réfléchi pendant de nombreuses années.

La jeune fille fut presque déçue d'arriver devant la jolie porte en bois de sa maison, peinée de n'avoir pas plus pu profiter d'un décor plus magnifique encore que ceux qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Et sa peine ne s'arrêta pas là. La poignée juste tournée, Elizabeth senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Autour d'elle dansait une aura, sombre et terrifiante.

Malgré les craintes qui lui occupaient l'esprit, la jeune fille entra dans la lugubre maison, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit instantanément regretter.

Sur le sol, jonché des deux corps inertes de ses parents, s'étalait la plus grande tâche de sang qu'Elizabeth n'eut jamais vu.

Et elle resta là. Debout, ses membres encore engourdis par la neige qu'elle venait de quitter. Son cerveau refusant de réfléchir correctement. Ses délicates mains, recouvrant l'intégralité de ses fines lèvres. Incapable d'émettre un son, ni même une pensée. Ses yeux, dépourvus de larmes.

Et elle le senti. Ce vent glacé, qui secoua son corps d'un long et douloureux frisson.

-Ils ne sont pas morts, tu sais.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. L'adrénaline qui l'envahit fut plus puissante que le vide, qui venait de s'effacer dans son cœur. _Ils sont en vie_.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la jeune fille pour se retourner, et voir le visage de la personne qui avait fait ça.

Et ce visage, ridé et grisâtre, dont elle se souviendrai toute sa vie, ne trouva autre idée que de lui sourire d'un air sinistre.

-Bonjours, _Elizabeth_.

Le vieux monsieur prit grand soin de rouler le nom de sa victime sur sa langue, procurant une fois de plus un frisson à Elizabeth.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle observait soigneusement son ennemi.

_Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?_

Cependant, sa bouche resta fermement close.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, mon ange?

Comment osait-il ? Il venait de s'incruster dans sa si jolie maison et de massacrer ses parents, et il osait en plus l'appeler _mon ange _?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Malgré la peur qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, Elizabeth trouva quand même le courage de poser la question qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit et de reculer de quelques pas, voyant le vieil homme s'approcher dangereusement.

Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air sinistre et lui tendit une main tremblante, sans doute à cause de l'état de l'homme qui semblait gravement malade.

-N'ai pas peur de moi, Elizabeth. Ta famille et toi irez bien si tu fais exactement ce que je t'ordonne.

Il déclara, découvrant ses gencives où des dents manquaient.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Demanda la jeune fille de seize ans, toujours reculant, tentant désespérément de s'éloigner de la menace qui émanait de l'homme.

Mais, très vite, elle se vit coincée entre lui et le mur, dorénavant incapable de se déplacer.

Le vieil homme lui lança un sourire mauvais avant de refermer lentement l'espace qui les séparait. Elizabeth était terrifiée, à présent. Son cœur lui martelait douloureusement la poitrine et ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Le vieil homme lui plaça gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa victime.

-Tu vois, mon ange, Il murmura , j'ai besoin de quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qui se trouve dans ton cœur, et seulement dans le tiens.

Il recula légèrement la tête pour observer le visage effrayé de la jeune fille qu'il maintenait contre le mur. Une fois satisfait, il s'approcha de nouveau et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Elizabeth.

-J'ai besoin de ta magie.


	2. Dors bien, mon ange

-J'ai besoin de ta magie.

C'est à ce moment précis que le monde s'écroula autours de Elizabeth. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis, ni ses professeurs n'étaient au courant.

Cette fois, ses jambes ne tinrent pas le coup et le vieil homme rattrapa Elizabeth juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, la rapprochant encore plus de lui, une main autour de sa taille fine.

-Non. Pitié...

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux verts alors que la jeune fille tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte douloureuse dont elle était victime.

Jamais elle n'avait réussi à contrôler cette chose qu'elle considérait plus comme un cauchemar que comme de la magie.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Elizabeth pouvait faire des choses étranges, des choses que les autres enfants ne pouvaient faire, des choses qui la terrifiaient.

C'est à l'âge de 6 ans, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille curieuse et avide de découvrir le monde que Elizabeth avait découvert cette « magie ».

Un jour ensoleillé, parfait pour entretenir une douce promenade dans le parc bondé, les parents de Elizabeth l'avaient laissée vagabonder seule dans les alentours. La petite fille avait alors trouvé sur l'herbe sèche un oiseau décédé. Adorant les animaux, Elizabeth n'avait pu se retenir de prendre l'animal mort entre ses petits doigts. Et c'est là que tout avait basculé. L'oiseau s'était entièrement guéri de ses plaies et avait pris son envole, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Elizabeth avait déjà ramené à la vie dizaines d'animaux, un chien l'avait attaquée. Prise de panique, elle avait alors mis ses mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger. Mais quand elle avait ouvert ses yeux, le chien n'était déjà plus qu'un tas d'os ensanglanté. Son pouvoir était beau autant qu'il était laid, et à partir de ce jour, la jeune fille était bien trop effrayée pour tenter de recommencer à s'en servir. Elle avait tenté de le cacher, de se faire oublié. Et, aujourd'hui, un homme qui menaçait de tuer ses parents si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il souhaitait lui ordonnait de s'en servir.

-Oh n'ai pas peur trésor, tu ne vas tuer personne.

Son sourire devenait de plus en plus démoniaque alors que sa victime se débattait entre ses mains.

-A moins bien sûr, que tu ne fasse pas exactement ce que je te dise. Alors, on pourra considérer que tu as tué tes propres parents. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

A présent, le visage de Elizabeth ruisselait de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Le vieil homme lui caressa doucement ses boucles brunes avant de répondre d'une voix malicieuse.

-Tu vas me rendre jeune à nouveau.

-Comment ?

Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est croire.

-En quoi voulez-vous que je croie ?

-Moi.

Et avec ça, il attrapa la jeune fille fermement par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna à l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre de celle-ci.

De grosses marques violettes se formèrent sur le bras douloureux de Elizabeth. Le vieil homme s'assit par terre et fit signe à Elizabeth de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. La peur qui grandissait en elle rendait tout ses pas fragiles et son corps menaçait de tomber à la renverse, mais elle réussit quand même, tant bien que mal, à s'asseoir sur la moquette chaude de sa chambre.

-Très bien mon ange. Tu vas prendre mes mains et croire le plus fort que tu peux. Imagines moi renaître, redevenir un jeune homme.

Elizabeth, à court de mots, hocha timidement la tête et fit mine d'approcher ses mains du vieil homme, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et s'agrippa fermement aux cheveux de sa victime, la forçant à lever la tête.

-Je te préviens, princesse. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, tes parents et toi subirez la mort la plus douloureuse au monde, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Elizabeth se libéra difficilement et hocha une fois de plus la tête, vivement cette fois.

-Oui.

Sa voix était dorénavant tremblante, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Cette fois, elle prit les mains de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Elle ignorait quoi faire mais elle pouvait sentir la magie bouillonner en elle. Son sang coulait lentement dans ses veines alors qu'elle voyait dans sa tête une épaisse fumée verte, plus lumineuse que le soleil et pourtant si regardable. Il se dessina ensuite dans son esprit un corps fin, avec des yeux plus verts encore que les siens, des cheveux d'un châtain clair rayonnant et un sourire en coin, clairement signe d'une cruauté sans égale.

Au début, rien ne se passa, et Elizabeth eu peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais après un moment, les mains qu'elle tenait devinrent plus fermes et plus fines. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle se tenait un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle d'environ 18 ans. Il était exactement comme le jeune homme qu'elle avait imaginé une seconde auparavant.

Tout à coup très fatiguée, Elizabeth ne put se tenir éveillée plus longtemps et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement du corps inerte de Elizabeth et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Un sourire mauvais s'étira au coin de ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

-Dors bien, mon ange.


End file.
